May I
by Rooss
Summary: "—Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer". Es la frase que siempre escucho cada noche en la que sus labios devoran los míos. Lo odio porque es un eco estridente que invade hasta en mis tímpanos. No me deja en paz, y sin embargo no quiero que lo haga nunca. [•AoKi•Lemon•]
1. Él es el pecado

**Título:** May I _(¿Puedo...?)_

**Autor:** Rooss

**Pareja:** AoKi

**Advertencias:** Sin beta || Rated M (supongo)

**Notas: **Brevemente, este es mi primera aportación para el fandom Kurobasu, del mismo modo que para la ship Aoki. Cabe recalcar que a los personajes de este grandioso anime los shippeo hasta con las hormigas (?) hahaha, son demasiados, pero últimamente tengo mas afición por estos dos y por los eternamente canon Kagami y Kuroko, pero no estoy exenta a escribir lo que se me plazca.

No es el primer yaoi que escribo pero si es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, así que espero que la recepción de la gente sea buena (?), oseasemeleseme, sean geniales y con buena onda como el resto de los fandoms en los que me manejo (?)

**Aclaraciones:** Se supone que esto es un one-shot, o se suponía que eso sería, pero como a mi me gusta complicarme la vida a pesar de que no tengo tiempo ni para mi, se me ocurrió hacerlo un poco más largo (?); no sé que será, si un two-shot o three-shot, o un mini fic, no se, solo se que no acaba en este simple capítulo. Si, soy muy ambiciosa CUANDO NO DEBO SERLO!, en fin, happy hunger games (?)

**Dedicatoria:** Mi primer Aoki siempre dije que sería para una persona en especial, a la que quieeeeero con el alma a pesar de la distancia (?). _**A mi corazona Sugey.**_ No soy tan buena como tu escribiendo Aoki, lo sé xD, pero por algo se empieza. Esto es para ti *guiño guiño*

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a ninguna fujoshi empedernida. Si me perteneciera haría canon a lo crack (?). || L**_os personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi; esta historia es lo único que me pertenece._**

_Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la Semana! Del grupo AoKiLovers._

* * *

_._

_**S**emana 4_

**_May I_**

_._

_"__Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer"_

_—__Oscar Wilde_

_._

**_| 1 |_**

**_Él es el pecado_**

_._

**_I._**

Es la frase que siempre escucho cada noche en la que sus labios devoran los míos. En la que su cuerpo sobrepasa todos mis límites mientras yo deliro. En la que mi interior se llena de todo lo que él representa. Lo odio porque es un eco estridente que invade hasta en mis tímpanos y retumba en ellos. No me deja en paz, y sin embargo no quiero que lo haga nunca. Ni siquiera en éste momento.

—_A-Aominec-ch…_ —a palabras ahogadas, besos que matan.

—No seas tan descarado, Kise —cierro los ojos y suelto un gemido.

Es lo único a lo que aspiro estando con él en _esta situación_ cada noche. No puedo tocarlo. No puedo besarlo. Solo puedo sentir como lava ardiente penetra dentro de mí mientras se abre paso en una cavidad tan estrecha, similar a un elástico en su punto máximo de tensión, que arde y estremece al mismo tiempo. Sentir como mis muslos se tensan, como la tela de mi _yukata_ _(*)_ se enrolla por encima de mis piernas, presionando sobre mi ingle, provocando un escozor agobiante pero también placentero.

Cuando mis lágrimas caen y mi boca es incapaz de mantener encerrados los gemidos de mi garganta, él siempre hace lo mismo. Lo escucho chistar, murmurar algo incomprensible ante mis sentidos nublados con poca recepción. Luego de eso cambiamos de posición. Ahora no está sobre mí, es viceversa; me sostiene entre sus piernas sin apartar su miembro ardiente de mi interior. Y de nuevo se repite todo.

Gemidos.

Dolor.

Placer.

Luna llena.

Rechinidos de la cama.

Pero nada de besos, nada que mi traviesa y ansiosa mano pueda alcanzar a tocar, a excepción de su cuello el cual se supone que me sirva de pivote para sostenerme mientras me hace balancear frenéticamente.

Si tan solo pudiera besar la piel morena de su hombro, esa que estoy viendo mientras subo y bajo sin parar, esa que está perlada y me dan ganas de besar.

_._

**_II._**

**_._**

Aomine Daiki representa para el país feudal el cargo que le sucedió a su padre antes de morir. Es el Rey, la suprema autoridad, con una personalidad temible, sobre todo el estado.

_Aominecchi,_ sin embargo, representa para mí algo muy distinto a pesar de ser la misma persona que describí al principio. Es mi amigo de la infancia. Es el recuerdo de un niño sonriente, inocente y algunas veces indefenso. Es la silueta de salvación que mis ojos apreciaron luego de regresar a la vida en aquél incidente que casi me la arrebata. Y yo, yo soy el hijo del granjero, ese que cayó al arroyo hace trece años, el que perdió un zapato, el que fue arrastrado por la corriente, mismo que fue rescatado por un niño moreno de ojos cobalto. Un niño que es la sombra del hombre que es ahora.

.

**_[Flash Back]_**

**_III._**

**_._**

—Mi señor, encontramos a este ladrón cerca de las carretas de comida.

Si la muerte repentina de mis padres no me hubiese obligado a lidiar con la necesidad fisiológica del hambre, y por consiguiente a sobrevivir, quizá ahora estaría muerto. Pero no fue por ellos solamente que comencé a buscar alimento por cualquier medio. Fue por el repentino recuerdo de ese niño en mis memorias.

Él salvó mi vida, sería muy desagradecido si solamente decidiera morir de una manera tan ridícula como lo era de hambre. Él me dio vida cuando yo la pedí desesperadamente mientras me hundía. _Quizás algún día volveré a ver su rostro_, pensaba con ironía.

—¿Kise?

Pero quizá fue demasiado pronto.

**_._**

**_IV._**

**_._**

Azotes, heridas en la piel, llanto, amarga soledad, olor a óxido por el resto de una permanencia indefinida es lo que mis pensamientos tenían sobre mí el día en que pensé en la posibilidad de ser capturado por las brigadas del Rey. Irónicamente así fue, a excepción de que no fui encerrado en ningún lugar húmedo ni lleno de pestilencia. Ese pensamiento pesimista quizá me hizo fallar, pero me llevó a él, y entonces nada de lo que pensé se hizo realidad pero a cambio tendría un precio que pagar.

—Quítate la ropa.

—¿Eh?

En esa ridícula habitación que fácilmente podría dar techo a todo un batallón, tan espaciosa que decir el número de personas que cabrían ahí sería un chiste, en medio de todo eso estaba yo, de pie, con una sensación de miedo tormentosa delante de la persona que aparentemente debía darme confianza desde épocas de antaño. Sin embargo la persona frente a mí no es el niño que conocí.

Es la sucesión del poder de su familia, lo que gobierna, lo que me dijo una vez que sería.

_"__¡Seré un mejor Rey que mi padre!"_

Aparentemente lo era, con ese físico envidiable, con las incontables victorias que la hoja de su espada ha reflejado junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El reino lo respeta por lo que vale su habilidad innata al blandir una espada en medio de una batalla y creo que ese ha sido el error para que la persona que conocí ahora no sea más que una fábula en mi mente. Le temen; Aomine Daiki dejó de defender a su pueblo como una necesidad por salvaguardarlos de las tragedias, ahora solo lo hace porque, de no hacerlo, nadie podrá atenderlo o cumplir sus caprichos.

Si muere alguien, simplemente lo sustituye. Si el enfermo está a punto de morir, que muera entonces, que la vejez lo consuma y lo vuelva una pasa; él no hará nada ni se lamentará. El arma en la que se volvió lo convirtió también en un monstruo temeroso a quien nadie se quiere enfrentar, y su vida es aburrida, aristócrata, vacía e insípida. Hasta que yo volví a interponerse entre sus ojos.

—¿Qué eres sordo? Anda, quítate todo —autoritario, seco, despectivo, la personificación de la manera en que pintan a los reyes en cada país, un soberano para nada amigable.

—No entiendo —levanto los grilletes que inmovilizan mis manos. A esta hora mi cabeza debería estar en la horca por el simple hecho de haber intentado robarle al rey, no en su habitación llena de reliquias y ostentosidad en piso y paredes—. Creí que me encerrarías —_Aominecchi_ emboza una risa ronca, y hasta cierto punto encantadora. Como una perversión que engatusa. Trago grueso.

—¿Eso deseas? —la cadencia de su voz carraspeada y el peso de su aliento sobre mi oreja –_ahora que me ha rodeado mientras camina-_, me abruma. Soy como la presa y él ,claramente, es mi cazador—. ¿Eso quieres?

_—__A-Aominecc-_

La sorpresa de sentir su mano por encima de mis muslos se esfuma como las hojas de otoño.

Rápido y sin señal.

Pronto mi cuerpo comienza a resentir la provocación de una segunda mano traviesa intercalándose de mis hombros hacia abajo. El recorrido lascivo junto al sombreo perverso que tienen sus ojos me ahogan; siento como el pecho me sube y me baja de la misma manera que él recorre, ahora con ambas manos, mi espalda baja. La resistencia de mis manos implica a que tan siquiera debería ser capaz de realizar movimientos bruscos para apartarlo. Así debería haber sido.

—Lindas piernas —no me halaga para nada pero sin embargo mi cuerpo ha aceptado el suyo mientras dejo que mi espalda repose sobre su pecho mientras mi boca libera gemidos que no puedo reprimir. Estira mis cabellos, aquellas hebras rubias que no he lavado desde hace semanas, producto de mi sentido nómada por buscar sobrevivir. No esperaba caer en sus manos, no esperaba que fuera una de sus carretas con las que me toparía, no esperaba que estuviese con vida—. Eres demasiado erótico, Kise.

—A-Ah, b-basta…, por favor…—pero es contraproducente todo lo que digo. Una vez que dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, y mi cuello queda expuesto, pierdo.

_"__Esa fue la primera vez que perdí"_

En medio de sábanas ensatinadas, de la desordenada cama y del erotismo expuesto a través de la transparencia de la ventana a media noche. Su cuerpo embistiendo el mío, mis gemidos sin querer ceder, el hilillo de saliva que de mi boca no se quiso desprender.

Esa fue la primera vez que dormí con él.

No en ese granero en el que me refugió bajo la lluvia hace ya muchos años, sino en medio del silencio de su habitación, sobre su cama, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y mis lágrimas silenciadas.

Desde ese entonces solo sirvo para obedecerlo.

Le obedezco para vivir.

Vivo para él.

Porque él es el pecado…

_"…__que no me atrevo a cometer"_

_._

_._

_**C**ontinuará..._

_._

_._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**I**nformación breve que no importa (?) :v _

**\- Yukata:** es un kimono hecho de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente el kimono.

_**N**otas:_

Antes que nada, disculpen cualquier "_horror ortografico o dedazo"_ que se me haya podido ir. Bueno, ahora si, como ya mencioné arriba, esto inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot como mi participación y mi "_debut"_ *oiie cy* para el fandom de Kurobasu. Todo inició cuando mientras buscaba una imagen para subir a una página que administro, me topé justamente con la que usé en esta misma historia. Desde que la vi supe que debía tomarme algo de mi tiempo para escribir (?), así que finalmente, luego de prolongar tanto, la semana de AoKi Lovers se dio y vi mi oportunidad hahaha.

Fin. Ok no. Pero básicamente así nació esto. No es algo tan complejo como otras cosas que he escrito pero me entusiasma ya que es algo que tiene que ver con cosas "_de época"_ y yo tengo como que un crush con esas cosas. Además de que quería algo sensual (?) hahaha, estoy harta de mi drama en mis otros fics, quiero cosas harders hahaha, en fin, no se que tal me haya salido, la verdad es que no tengo casi nada de experiencia en este fandom, soy nueva aún :v

Ustedes juzguen.

So..., espero, ruéguenle a los dioses, que tenga tiempo para actualizar éste. Ya tengo dos fics más que tengo en pausa hahaha y me estreso yo sola por no tener tiempo para ellos. En fin. Chao!

l

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-;_**


	2. El sol llora cada tarde

**_| 2 |_**

**_._**

**_El sol llora cada tarde_**

.

**_I._**

Kise siente envidia del transcurrir de las horas.

Tiene envidia del tiempo, de cómo éste pasa invisible y también lento. De cómo vuelve irracional a una persona. De cómo hace bravas a las olas. De cómo envejece y cambia a la gente. De cómo marchita a las flores y las hace florecer.

Es un enemigo silente que va creado historias con paraísos ingrávidos, como estelas, mismas que son fugaces y que no duran lo que deberían. El tiempo sostiene sus buenas memorias durante solo segundos en sus pensares, sosteniendo el reflejo de la añoranza al reflejar en sus retinas aquellos años en que divertirse era lo único en su vida.

Pero ahora que ha crecido se da cuenta de que el tiempo solo le otorgó momentos fugaces y ahora le castiga con anhelos artificiales. Kise se ha vuelto una flor temerosa a la noche, que solo espera la luz del amanecer. El anochecer le reclama cada día, lo que le vuelve endeble ante el portador de los ojos color de un mar oscuro y profundo cada que lo ven. A pesar de querer volverse una necesidad para Aomine, más bien es un capricho.

Cada noche es lo mismo, mientras que los rayos inmiscuyen en sus ojos le regresan a la realidad de que se encuentra solo. Manteniendo sus piernas desnudas enredadas a las sábanas que han sido fieramente ultrajadas. Esa habitación _–que no es suya y mucho menos del Rey- _se ha vuelto el punto de encuentro entre ellos dos desde hace más de un mes. A Kise le cuesta aceptar que, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo así, el único uso que le da Aomine es el carnal.

No es esclavo, ni sirviente; no es soldado ni es teniente. Es solo el concubino sin título del Rey.

Ni si quiera hay rastro de ser amigos. Todo eso ya es olvido.

Las decisiones a las que fue sometido tendrían un precio, lo supo desde la primera noche en que su cuerpo dejó de ser virgen, o al menos casi en su totalidad.

Esa habitación a bosque con una mezcla de azafrán, lavanda y sudor.

Y de Aomine Daiki no hay un solo rastro.

—¿Kise-_sama_? ¿Ya ha despertado?. He venido a prepararle el baño —oye desde afuera de la puerta mientras da una mirada rápida al desastre que es la cama donde se encuentra solo.

—Adelante — sisea con tono pastoso.

La bañera pronto está llena. Es lo único que lo está puesto que su corazón se encuentra vacío y desolado como el canto de un Crisantemo sin el cándido destello del Sol aún temeroso de salir. Entonces es cuando se sumerge entre melancólicos y ávidos recuerdos de una mujer de cabellos de oro, del origen de su concepción y de la analogía de recordar que él, alguna vez, era similar a la flor que describía su mamá.

Él no es _–sama_, ni si quiera _–san_, es solamente el muchacho que alguna vez fue niño, quien era la adoración de la flor de Lirio. Su madre.

**_[FLASH BACK]_**

**_._**

**_II_**

**_._**

—¿Un niño?

—¡Si, con el ceño fruncido y gruñón!

—Suenas fascinado, mi Sol.

—¡Lo estoy! ¡_Aominecchi_ me salvó!

La revoltosa mata rubia era el reflejo de los destellos de un Sol que cada mañana despertaba al alba a su madre en una de las habitaciones del palacio de benevolente Este.

La primera vez que Kise huyó de casa fue en busca de refugio a los Montes de Teiko, lejos de las miradas desdeñadas de sus hermanas, de la gente del pueblo y de un mundo que parecía guardarle repulsión y rencor. Una huida que terminó en un encuentro con el niño de cobalto en los ojos. La mañana en que Kise perdió una sandalia real fue la misma en la que emergió de las aguas como un Crisantemo empapado y con los pétalos acongojados.

—¿Azules? —bisbiseó la cordial flor que era su madre, sonriendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Como el cielo en las noches veraniegas!

Un azul que no es puro. Un azul que tiene matices oscuros. Un azul eternamente suyo, pensó.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tipo de flor sería él?

Su madre le enlistó un sinfín de nombres de flores azules.

Campanilla, Azafrán, Espliego, Glicinia, pero nunca llenaba las expectativas y características que Kise veía en él.

Sus ojos como el reflejo del cielo y también el reflejo del mar. Finalmente no le pudo un nombre otorgar a la añil flor que a Aomine se le asimiló.

.

**_III_**

**_._**

En el lenguaje de las flores, la flor que representaba a su madre era el Lirio blanco que significaba la pureza y la inocencia casi seráfica. De melena en baño de oro y rostro cándido, la inmaculada belleza de su madre le fue heredada de una manera casi cruel.

—¿Es por mis ojos?

Le preguntó a su madre una vez, sentada bajo los faldones de una colina verde y tupida, con arrugas hasta en las cejas, quien cuidaba de él durante los atardeceres en los que a casa no le apetecía volver. Su belleza, _-un niño de laceado de oro y dos cuencas ambarinas por ojos- _no era admirada y bien vista por todos; era un destino que compartía con su progenitora.

Kise había sido el último hijo en nacer del Emperador de Este. El único hijo de su madre. El cuarto de su padre. El menor de tres hermanas de sangre real. Un niño fuera del matrimonio.

—No es así, mi Sol.

La belleza que poseía no le había traído ninguna felicidad por el solo hecho de ser considerado un hijo bastardo. Figurar ataques de celos por parte de sus hermanas era lo que recibía todos los días junto a miradas ofensivas dentro del palacio.

—¿Puedo permanecer un poco más aquí, señor? —le preguntó un atardecer al granjero de aquellas tierras abandonadas y casi inexploradas por el Imperio Real.

El silencio del anciano, junto a su sonrisa cansada aunque cándida, le otorgaron a Kise un lugar en el cual jugar, en el cual escapar de su destino _–aunque fuera solo por horas_-, en el cual podría llorar sin que nadie pudiera decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Y de ser el hijo bastardo del Emperador pasó a ser hijo del granjero.

_Suena mejor así_, pensó más de una vez.

A Kise no le dolía tanto ser llamado bastardo a diferencia de a su madre. Ella parecía padecer todo lo que Kise aún no podía entender. Y ese padecimiento figuró en una enfermedad que, aunque no tenía vínculos, Kise creía que era culpa suya. Su madre cayó en una cama que no era la Real para nunca volverse a levantar. Y él la adornó de las flores silvestres que recogía en las colindancias del palacio, creyendo que un día despertaría con el dulce aroma de un jazmín o con el reflejo de las amapolas enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Pero estaba tan pálida, tan tiesa, tan muerta, que al pasar semana y media de no haber salido de su habitación y sin dar noticias a la servidumbre ni al Rey, consideró que nunca más despertaría, y que a nadie le importaba si _–del mismo modo que su madre-_ él vivía o moría.

Kise amaba las flores, sabía distinguirlas y nombrarlas correctamente. Solía entretejerlas con mamá sentada a su lado observando el caer del atardecer.

—Las personas somos como las flores, Ryota.

Sometidas a muchas estaciones, a climas extremos, a tempestades inocuas.

Solo muy pocas no se desprenden y conservan su verdadera forma. Otras simplemente no florecen jamás, otras se marchitan, otras son heridas, y Kise, como la flor con la que lo definía su madre, se secó. Dejó de brillar, perdió pigmento, y se imaginó a sí mismo como un Crisantemo en un perpetuo invierno. Sin el dorado argénteo.

.

**_IV_**

**_._**

**_[Kise]_**

La primera vez que lloré lo hice a solas sobre el regazo fúnebre de mi madre, en medio de una cama de rosas.

La segunda vez que fue cuando me teñí de hiel, la misma noche en que lo vi por última vez.

Aominecchi no volvió al granero, al lugar que solíamos frecuentar, no volvió durante ninguna de las fases de la luna en las que lo esperé añorando que pudiera rescatarme por segunda vez. No de las aguas bravas ni de mi habilidad nula en navegarlas. Quería que me salvara de la soledad, quería contarle de mi madre y de la cruda realidad de orfandad que ahora tenía, quería contarle mil cosas tristes, en respuesta a las mil sonrisas felices que solía mostrarle cuando estaba con él.

_¡Aominecchi, Aominecchi!_

Taparle los destellos del sol y darle sombra a su rostro, verlo fruncir los ojos y oírlo mascullar un poco. Pasar la tarde entera apreciando el destello de sus ojos y poderle otorgar mis sonrojos. Llorar frente a él, y quizá, solo quizá, la bondad que yo creía que tenía se apoderaría de sus escasos diez años y del impulso de sus brazos para darme protección y consuelo. Cumplí mi promesa, incluso si no eran lágrimas lo único que tuviera que mostrarle, incluso cuando fuera un pequeño ápice de alegría. Pero nunca llegó. Aominecchi nunca volvió al granero donde me depositó la primera vez que en sus brazos me tomó y respiración boca a boca me dio.

No volvió ni volvería nunca.

Pero el florecimiento de un inocente amor emergió de la tierra el día que ese granero en llamas se envolvió.

—No me olvides… —murmuré a la brisa circundante que meneaba a dos flores esa tarde.

Meneó a _'no me olvides'_, a la flor que nació de tierra humedecida, escarchada de cenizas, el único azul que le dio luz y color al abandono de las dos personas a las que más quería. Una que dormiría tranquila y eternamente en una cama de flores vistosas, y uno que quizá no volvería a ver ningún día.

Pero para mí ese _'no me olvides' _significó algo diferente.

_"—__No es una despedida, mi tierno Crisantemo…"_

Esa miosota pequeña florecilla simbolizaba la vida, la esperanza, la fuerza y la felicidad. Aunque por dentro yo ya no fuera el tierno crisantemo que mi madre describió alguna vez. Congelado, frío, con estalagmitas _–debido al frío de la estación-_ en su tallo, mismas que adecué a mi ser convirtiéndolas en mis propias espinas que representaban mi dolor, el daño que me causó haber perdido dos veces al amor.

El único Crisantemo con espinas.

.

**_V._**

**_._**

_—__¡Oye! ¡Despierta!_

En medio de la quietud de las cosas, de un sinfín de aromas, del desorbitado impulso de la corriente del río, recuerdo haber visto algo más hermoso que el cielo.

_—__¡Estás consciente!_

Vi alegría en un rostro desconocido.

Encontré en sus ojos algo extraordinario por lo cual olvidar el llanto que me había dirigido esa tardé a tentar las filas de las desgracias en aquel río de turbias aguas.

_—__¡Soy Aomine Daiki, y tú eres el Sol que por poco se ahogó!_

Él me comparó con el Sol, aunque yo no creía ser nada de eso.

Insistió reiterativamente durante la primera tarde que me ausenté de casa, la primera vez que tragué agua de un río de agua salada, la primera vez que mi descuido casi me mata, la primera vez que vi algo más radiante que el propio Sol y el rocío de oro de la ambrosía. El color cardo de sus apasionados y grandes ojos. Envidié su sonrisa, envidié la curvatura de sus labios, envidié hasta el tono atezado de su piel.

Envidié cada uno de sus hoyuelos y gestos, porque yo no era como él.

_—__¿Y ahora porqué estás llorando?_

Llegada esa pregunta y llegada la noche, con las ropas húmedas, los dientes haciendo como castañas, llegando al punto más alto donde se podía apreciar el claro de luna, lloré frente a la inocencia de nuestros nueve años. Alimenté al rocío que bañaba las puntas de las flores cerradas, alimenté el dolor de mi alma que él supo ver y calmó con una sola mirada y con una caricia en mi mejilla acalorada.

_—__El Sol está llorando._

Ese atardecer perduró para siempre en mi mente.

Ardió una hoguera esa noche en la que no regresé a casa cuando por primera vez no tuve miedo de que una persona me lastimara. Lo más doloroso fue envidiar su engrandecida sonrisa y creer en sus amables y firmes palabras en las innumerables veces que nos veíamos al alba prometiéndonos siempre un emocionante mañana.

.

**_VI._**

**_._**

**_[End Flash Back]_**

**_[Normal]_**

Llegada la noche, cuando aquel baño pareció consumir todo mi día bajo los pensamientos de una persona con la mirada perdida, la puerta de esa lujuriosa habitación se abrió dándole paso al soberano Emperador que me salvó en aquellos años de dolor.

Pero que ahora no significan nada.

_—"__Estoy llorando de nuevo, Aominecchi" —_pienso adolorido, temeroso.

Pero esta vez él no lo ve.

No nota ni notará nada.

No habrán caricias ni una sonrisa desobligada.

—Desnúdate.

Y entonces lo entendí.

_"—__Para que florezcas tú, mi amado Crisantemo, tendrás que haber llorado mucho y ser fuerte contra cualquier viento que quiera desprenderte y dominarte"_

—_"__Ya he llorado mucho, madre…, pero no puedo ser fuerte cuando estoy a su lado"_

Que no importa cuántos años pasen…

_"…__el Sol llora cada tarde"_

_._

_._

_**C**__ontinuará..._

_._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

_**N**__otas:_

No tengo ningún perdón de dios, lo sé. Ni quiero mirar la fecha de la última vez que publiqué, enserio. Me doy pena.

En fin...solo quiero que sepan que estoy viva(?) y que aunque me demore no voy a abandonar esta historia. Es la única que tengo (como long-fic) de tema feudal así que no la dejaré. Y pues...no odien al gran simio(?) O bueno, sí odienlo por hacer sufrir a la rubia :'v pero a que no es sensual leer lo eróticos que son? Conforme avance la historia iré subiendo de "tono" con todo. Por el momento suavecito (?) If you know what I mean.

Gracias! *si es que alguien algún lee esta historia*. Por fortuna solo tiene un capítulo apenas así que no los aburriré tanto cuando quieran volver a releer el primero para volver a agarrar el hilo de la historia jajaja en fin. ¡Nos vemos!

**_Rooss-out!_**


End file.
